


5 Seconds of Summer Imagines

by ashtonblues



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, F/M, Imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonblues/pseuds/ashtonblues
Summary: Requested as well as personally written imagines based around 5 Seconds of Summer.





	1. Requests

Please Read The Following Before Commenting: 

~I will not be taking messaged requests, it is hard for me to keep track of the requests through messages, so please comment.

~PLEASE and i can't stress this enough, PLEASE do not message me or comment asking when your imagine will be posted.

~If you do not comment your name, the imagine WILL NOT be written

~I WILL NOT WRITE SMUT ALL THE TIME 

******

Comment the Following:

1\. Your name.

2\. The boy or boys you want the imagine to be written about.

OPTIONAL

3\. what you would like to have happen in the imagine.


	2. Calum || Savannah

"Finally uploaded" I mumble to myself as my new cover is uploaded to YouTube.

I have been singing and posting videos on YouTube for a year now. I love to sing, my inspiration is Daniel J. He is beyond talented. I watch as the view sky rocket on my new vid. The comments blow up with questions. The first one that catches my eye is do you have a twitter? I do but I don't use it that much anymore.

I shrug it off and decide to send them my twitter username. I check my twitter to see who wanted to follow me. As my twitter finally loads my notifications are blowing up. I see tweets saying how do you know @Calum5SOS?

Who is this Calum guy and why is name all in my notifications. I click on his name, I'm shocked to see he follows me. I look at his tweets and freeze.

"@Calum5SOS - Hey guys go follow @Vanna2025 she is an amazing singer."

He was the one that wanted my twitter username. This is crazy, I creep on his account and find out he is in a band called 5 Seconds of Summer. I never heard of them so I decide to YouTube there name. I click on the first video to pop up and that was Heartbreak Girl. I look closely at the guys and find the on that's is Calum.

I spend the rest of the day tweeting this guy named Calum and watching his bands videos. I'm astonished at the amazing talent they have and I would say Calum is the cutest. I learned the other members names were Ashton, Michael and Luke.

As tweeting back and forth to Calum went on all night and half of the morning until I fell asleep.

\--------------

I woke up to my phone blowing up, I walked over to my night stand and I saw I had 200 tweet notifications. I looked to see they were mostly from Calum.

"@Calum5SOS : Check your dms @vanna2025."

"@calum5SOS : tweet me back I have big news to tell you @Vanna2025"

I decided to check my dms first, I have 70 and like the tweets they were from Calum.

"Vanna I showed the guys and the managers your YouTube videos and they all agreed with me that you should come on tour and sing with us!"

I drop my phone, but picking it up quickly sending him and message saying I would love too. I notice that he probably has to many dms to keep track of. So I do exactly what he did to me.

"@Vanna2025 : @Calum5SOS check your dms!"

The rest of the day consist of me giving Calum my number and him calling telling me all the details to the plans for me to sing with them. By 12:30 I was on a plane to Australia.

After the long and tiring flight I finally made it to Australia. I looked around the airport, my gaze finally landed on a guy holding a sign that said @Vanna2025. I walked over introducing myself to the man in the nice tux.

He gestured me too the door where I big limo was setting out front. as the he opened the doors I took a seat noticing I wasn't alone.

"Hey Vanna right?" One asked, as I was guessing was Luke. I nodded as he smiled.

I look to see Ashton beside Luke and then Michael sitting facing me with Calum who was wide eyed.

"Hey Calum" I say smiling as he kept eyes on me the whole car ride.

They told me about how they loved my videos and how Calum never shut up about me. I laughed as he cheeks turned a bright red. The limo stopped the doors opened, as soon as they did screams from millions of girls rang in my ears. I just set there as the guys got out.

Calum grabbed my hand and pulled me out with him. I walked into the venue still holding onto Calum's hand. He let go as soon as he realized. Before the show started they went to rehearse and then to the dressing rooms. I just stayed in my own room waiting for my turn to get everything settled.

I followed the boys out till we reached the stage I stayed on the side as they took their spots. Calum grabbed his mike.

"Hey guys I found this beautiful talented girl on YouTube and I invited her down her to sing with us, so guys help me welcome Savannah" I walk out slowly as they crowd goes wild.

I walk over to Calum as he hands his mike to me, his face leans down close to mine.

"Kiss, kiss" the crowd and everyone chants.

Calum hesitates but I grab the back of his neck and force his lips to make contact with mine. Soon enough we are making out in front of everyone.


	3. Ashton || Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Know I don't, can you enlighten me?" 
> 
> "Oh why don't we ask Calum!"

Today was mine and Ashton anniversary and I wonder what he has planned for this amazing day. I set in class waiting for the bell to ring so I can head home. Finally the bell rings and everyone hurries out of class. I on the other hand slowly wait for everyone to exit the room before I do. Before I head off to meet Ashton at his car I stop by my locker to drop of my books. When I close my locker I notice him walking towards me.

"Hey Ashton" I say smiling, as he makes his way towards me.

"Don't Hey Ashton me" he snaps.

What the hell is wrong with him, I examine his posture. He has his arms crossed over his chest as he looks at me with the are-you-fucking-serious look.

"What's wrong?"

"You know damn well what's wrong" he shouts.

Soon enough everyone Is surrounding us. I get nervous as they stare at me then Ashton.

"Know I don't, can you enlighten me?" I ask.

"Oh why don't we ask Calum!" he shouts. "Calum, I know you are here come here and enlighten sweet Georgia why I'm so mad" he says sarcastically.

I look around wondering if Calum is here but I don't see him.

"I guess he isn't here." I mumble.

"You would know" he snaps.

"What the hell is your problem Ashton?" I yell.

"Well lets see how you would feel to find out your girlfriend was fucking your best friend behind your back."

Shit, how did he find out. It was one drunk night I don't remember, we'll I kinda do but it was a mistake.

"Oh I know" he states as he looks at me. "I can't believe you Georgia, mostly with Calum!"

"Can we talk about this, somewhere else?" I question.

"Oh what you don't want people to know what kind of whore you are?" he says even louder.

I smack him across the face, he stares at me in shock.

"Listen, first off I'm not a whore and secondly it was a mistake and you know damn well that I know something's you have done. Do I have to mention Sophia?" I question, he shakes his head as he looks at me.

"Why?" he says in a whisper.

"We were drunk and Ill admit I've had feeling for him once but that was years ago. Ashton I love you ok, and you need to stop being an ass and try talking to me about what you hear or find out" I mumble, as I rap my arms around him.

Soon the crowd disappears and he raps his arms around me pulling me closer to him. We stay like that for awhile, I really not care I'm just happy we aren't yelling at each other anymore.

"You love me aye?" he says, I can't sense the smirk in his voice.

I nod, not wanting to more out of his warm embrace. He holds me tighter to him.

"I love you Georgia" he says before kissing the top of my head.


	4. Luke || Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well if you would pay attention in class you might know the answer to the question" 
> 
> "You're a smart ass."

"Mom do i have to go to school?" i ask my mom.

I haven't really been wanting to go to school that much anymore since i've been picked on everyday by Luke Hemmings. I don't know why he picks at me but he does and i was lucky my mom signed me out yesterday.

"Honey you have to go" she sweetly says before walking out of the house.

I sigh, i go to my room and hurry up and get dressed in my favorite Nirvana t shirt and skinny jeans before walking out of my room and back down stairs. I slip on my vans before walking out the door, walking towards the school i hear a voice behind me. I glance over my shoulder and spot Luke. He walks closer to me stepping on the back of my heels, i almost fall on my face. All i hear is his laughter and everyone elses around me. I regroup before walking into school and heading straight to first period. I notice im the first on in there as usual, but i dont care i rather come in early then late and let Luke prank me and embrass me infront of everyone again.

"Hello Kim" Mrs. Jones says walking into the room.

"Hello" i greet her.

Soon enough everyone starts pileing into the classroom. I keep my eyes on the board as Mrs. Jones writes our question of the day. As soon as the bell rings she stops writing and turns towards the class.

"Okay class queit down" she instructs.

Everyone begins to quiet down, but Luke's group of friends in the back of the room. His group is always the loudest.

"So who can answer the question that i've writen on the board?" she asks.

I raise my hand, knowing the answer and explaination for my answer.

"Suck up" i hear Luke mutter from behind me.

"Mr. Hemmings would you like to answer the question?" she calls him out.

He shakes his head no before sinking back down into his chair. I smile knowing he doesnt like being called out on things, this gives me an idea. Soon class ends and everyone rushes to the door, i take a dep breath knowing what i have to do. As i make it into the hallway i turn around to soon become face to face with Luke.

"You made me look like a fool" he states.

"Well if you would pay attention in class you might know the answer to the question" i fire back.

"You're a smart ass."

"Why always pick at me Luke?" i ask.

"B-Because" he begins to stutter.

"Becuase why? Do like to see other people cry? Do like to hurt people emotionly?" i ask walking closer to him, he soon starts backing away from me until his back is againt the lockers.

"No" he finally speaks.

"Then why?" i ask, waiting for answer.

I look into his blue eyes waiting for him to say something. He grabs my face in his hands before crashing his lips on mine. I'm shocked at his action, not knowing what to think about all of this. He pulls back and looks at me as he lays his forehead against mine.

"I love you Kim" he mutters.

"You love me?" i ask making sure i heard him right.

"Yes love, thats why i pick at you because i was afriad to tell you and i didnt know who to get your attention" he says with a little smile.

I smile back, thinking its cute he tried to get my attention but weird that he had to pick at me every day of my life to get it. He still holding my face in his hands, i watch him carefully as he brings his lips to mine again. This time i kiss back, happily knowing that everything will finally be perfect.


	5. Calum || Autumn

You and Calum have been together for 4 years now, and you are the happiest person alive. You never thought you would ever find someone that would love to you no matter what but you did and it was Calum. He makes you smile when you want to cry and no matter what he makes you feel beautiful even on your worse days. No matter what you know he will always be the one to pick you up when to fall. It was a rainy day and whenever it rains you and Calum have a movie night. After laying out all if the snacks with the movies you sit in the couch waiting for Calum to come.

Two hours later you get worried. Calum is the kind of person to be late especially on your usual movie nights. Grabbing your phone you notice a text from him.

Calum <3

Hey babe, come outside!

Is he crazy? It's pouring down rain. You notice the text was sent two minutes ago. Debating the idea, you finally decide what the hell and you grab you jacket, slipping on your shoes you head outside. You walk off your porch and you notice him standing there. His smile grows as he sees you walking towards him.

"Why did you want me to come outside?" you ask.

"There's a good reason, but promise me you will not say anything until I finish what I have to say" he questions.

You nod.

He grabs you hands in his as he steps closer to you.

"Autumn I love you and I have ever since I first saw you. You are the reason that I smile everyday, knowing when I wake up I will get to see you. I want it to be that way forever." He stops. He takes a deep breath before finishing. "You are my everything and I have a question to ask you."

You nod you head encouraging him to go on. He lets go of one of your hands as he gets down on one knee. You heart beat execrates, all your dreams are coming true.

"Autumn, will you marry me?"

Not knowing how to put your answer into words you nod your head. He stands up and pulls a beautiful ring out of his pocket an slips it on your finger. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him. Everything couldn't be more exciting. You will forever be Mrs. Calum Hood.


	6. Luke || (Y/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a promise, I promise to you that no matter what I will always find my way back to you.

You sit alone at the table you guys usually shared. You notice a little sparkle coming from your bag as the sunlight shines through the windows of the cafe. You knew exactly what it was, reaching in you slowly pull out the promise ring. This is a promise, I promise to you that no matter what I will always find my way back to you.

Back to you? You always believed his words and his promises but the night he walked out you knew that nothing you could say, or anything he promised would change his mind. He never fully explained why he left. Crying wasn't the best option but it happened, over and over many nights. He left everything behind, all his clothes and belongings that truly meant something to him, are still placed in your old shared room.

He seemed happy. Or did he? The thought was something you could grasp nor yet understand. You swore that he was happy just as much as you clearly were but by his actions and abandonment his feelings were different. Still holding the ring you look down remembering everything he clearly said to you as you forced your tears back. He looked hurt that night but hurt by what?

You glance up at the door as a bell chimes signaling someone's entry. You gasp. Not sure that he would come here but you knew that he loved this place as much as you did. He talks to the guy behind the counter before he points to you and goes back to whatever he is doing. Luke turns to you, he looks taken back. You heart beat speeds up as he starts walking over to the table.

"This seat taken?" Not looking up at him you shake your head. You can't being yourself to look at him, not after the emotional month you had after the walk out. You feel his eyes on you. You reach for your bag as you decide maybe it's time to go.

"No, please don't leave because I'm here." Finally finding enough courage you look up at him. His blue eyes don't shine as bright as they use to, his hair seem more tussled then usual. He keeps his eyes fixed on you, placing you bag back on the floor you bring your attention back to the ring.

"You kept it?" He sounds astonished. You nod you head as you smile. You knew he meant something when he gave it to you, it was what you believes to be the last thing he would ever give you.

"Why wouldn't I?" You question.

"I thought after I left you would have either tried giving it back to me or sold it."

Does he have that little respect for you? You always told him how much you loves his little gestures and gifts. Why is he so on edge about this?

"I love anything and everything you have ever given me Luke."

"I know, I know." He doesn't look at you as he glances towards the window.

His promise comes back to mind. It was something you wish you would have heard him say in person instead of reading the note that was placed inside the box.

"I found my way back." You look up at him as his blue eye gaze at you. Found my way back? Oh his promise!

Staying silent you knew that maybe this day would come and the written promise would speak words of truth. He reaches across the table and grabs your hand. A small spreads across your face. "I promised you, I promised myself no matter what I would always come back. But that's if you want me?"

He voice holds promise and love. He swore to you that he loved you so many times but he left. Handing you a box before walking out. That was it, wasn't it? But as he sits in front of you with his blue eyes shining with hope. Can you deny him the way he did your calls?

"Luke" you take a deep breath. "I love you, and always will. But how do I know you wouldn't walk out again?"

"I was afraid of hurting you. Yet looking at you now that's what I did. I knew it was best to walk out to let you focus on what you needed to. I left the ring and note to assure you that I would come back. But the thing is it's your choice if you want me back."

You stare blankly at him. Not being able to focus on the words he just said. He shake his head as a chuckle escapes his lips. You focus back on reality as he asks you to go to the park for a little walk. Seeing as the nearest park wasn't very far you decided why not. He tries grabbing your hand in his but he stops himself. You sigh, seeing as he is fighting everything in him not to touch you. Is he scared that you wouldn't want him back?

Making it to the park you head back to the benches. Taking a seat you place you bag beside you. Looking ahead you love the scenery of everything. You notice he has put a good enough distance between you too. You open your hand to see the ring as the sunlight hits it. It is truly beautiful, it has a lot of meaning behind it. Slipping it onto your finger you know that he kept the promise.

He glances over at you as you slowly look towards him. He slowly moves closer to you. Placing his arm over your shoulders you leans into him. He sighs in relief. "You found your way back." You mutter, you close your eyes as you enjoy the feeling of him being close to you. He kisses the top of your head. "Just like I promised."


	7. Calum || Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he just say I was pretty?

There he was. Calum Hood, the boy who you have been crushing on since he moved in next door to you. You watch as he walks to his lunch table with his best mates. You hear Calumny laugh as he sits beside Luke. Watching him has became apart of your daily routine. Explaining to yourself that it's not stalking, it's just keeping an eye on him. You take a bite of your sandwich as you continue to stare at him.

"You're such a loser."

You turn around to see Sammy standing behind you. Her group of friends just laugh at her rude comment.

"No wonder you eat alone, no one likes your stupid ass" Her high pitched voice says.

Everyone in the cafeteria turns their attention to her. You look to Calum and his friends starring at you. You cheeks hear up in embarrassment as Sammy continues her assault.

"Keeping shoving your face fatass" she snarled.

"Shut the fuck up Sammy."

My head shoots up at the sound of someone's voice. Looking up you see Calum walking over to your table.

"Don't stick up for her, Cal." Sammy snaps.

"You're a bitch and you need to leave Amber alone."

Wait he knows my name? Calum Hood knows my name!

"Whatever!" Sammy mumbles before walking off.

You sit there shocked not knowing what to say.

"There's nothing left to see here people, get back to your lunch" Ashton speaks up, as everyone turns their attentions back to their lunches You look back to Calum.

"You okay?" he questions as he takes a next to you.

You can't believe this, your crush is sitting beside you after he stuck up for you.

You nod your head not knowing exactly to say to him. He sits there, he grabs some of your chips. Eating your food you feel pretty happy.

"Thanks" you finally mumble.

"No problem, Sammy always has to be a bitch to all the pretty girls but I'm not going to let her pick at you."

Did he just say I was pretty?

"So I was wondering, wanna come over and hang out after school? You don't have to go far since we are neighbors." he says with a little chuckle.

"Yeah, I'll like that" you reply.

"Great, see you after school" he says getting up from the seat beside you. He gives you a little wink before walking back to his group of friends.


	8. Michael || Amanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never thought Michael would either but you are more than happy he did.

You walk in the house to find your brother Calum sitting on the couch with his best mate Michael. You feel someone starring at you as you walk upstairs towards your room. You glance over your shoulder to see it's Michael. A small smile spreads across your face feeling happy that after all these years of him calling you names as to walked past your brother and him. You like having the upper hand in this situation now. As you keep your door cracked you wonder if he shall come up or just keep his distance.

You hear people mumbling before the front door opens and closes. Your heart breaks at thinking that he has left and you will never get your chance to know what's on his name. You lightly hear footsteps coming towards your room. You see him peak his head into your room. You stand there wondering if this is really happening or. He walks in closing your bedroom door behind him. You look at him watching him closely.

"You look very beautiful today Amanda" he simply states.

"Thanks" you reply.

He steps closer to you as you back away. His facial expression falls as confusion worries him. He steps away from you.

"What's wrong?" he questions. "Don't you like me?"

You're shocked by his question, but relieved that he asked it. You think of how to keep up with the idea of greeting why he made you feel like shit for all the those years.

"Do you like me?" you ask looking at him.

His eyes go wide, the expression his face holds jut makes you smile.

"Do you" you ask again.

"I-I" he begins to stutter.

You know you got him where you want him, he is just looking at you not knowing what to say or what.

"Why did you call me those names?"

"What names? he questions.

"For years you always made fun of me, why?"

He stares at you, before walking closer to you again. You don't feel the urge to back up or be away from him. He places his hand on your cheek.

"I liked you that's why, you were different and I didn't know how to express my feelings" he utters.

His face gets closer to yours, his hot breath fans your face as he lips hover over yours. As his lips presses to yours you feel electrified and alive. His hands move from you face to your hips as he pulls you close to him. You wrap your arms around his neck bringing him closer to you.

"Thank god, I was scared I would have to listen to you mope around again."

Calum's voice rings through your room. You pull away to see him standing in your door way with a smile across his face. You look up at Michael, the the spreads across your face matches the one on his. He pecks you on the lips before heading out the room to your brother.

"I never thought you would get the balls enough to do that" you hear Calum say.

You never thought Michael would either but you are more than happy he did.


	9. Luke || Julianne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone started scream, you couldn't help but sing along.

You were so excited. Today was the day you were actually going to go see your favorite band in concert. You still can't get over how your mom got you 5 Seconds Of Summer tickets. But you were thankful that she did. You leave your house a couple hours before you were suppose to be there, the excitement kept growing as she pulled up in front of the venue. You got out thanking her for possibly the hundredth time since she gave you the tickets. You spot your best friend standing in a group of girls, she waves to you. You cant help but start rambling on how hot Luke is going to look.

"But we all know he has nothing on Calum." She said confidently.

You started to laugh but you knew in her mind no one compared to Calum, not even her boyfriend. They started letting people in, your heart beat increased as you walked in. You couldn't believe in a little bit you will get to actually see Luke Hemmings. You always loved all of them but Luke just seemed to grab your interest just a little bit more then the others. You waited perfectly inline for your tickets to be checked and for you to be directed to your seats.

"Ticket." A big tall man asks.

You hand it to him waiting for him to say anything. You and your best friend get nervous as he calls for another guy to come look at them.

"That's what i thought." The guy holding your ticket says to the other.

"Miss, you and your friend were suppose to be here earlier to meet the boys but as the meet is already over. But your seats in the front row are still their so please follow Jason her and he will lead you to your seats."

You were shocked. Your mom paid for you to meet them but being the idiot you are you forgot to look at the tickets. That put a little damper on your mood but you were so happy that you got front row. Following closely to the guy leading you, your couldn't keep your excitement hidden away anymore. You took your seats awaiting for everything to start. The conversations grew louder as everyone was seated, you were being to panic as you were sitting front row. Luke is going to see you. You begin to fix your hair as you continue to ask your friend do you look okay. She giggles at you before saying you look fine. You notice figures walking on stage as the lights as dimmed, you know its them you just know it and as the lights rise everyone starts to scream. You cant help but scream along at just the sight of Luke. As everyone gets dialed down, you look around. You look towards Calum and see him winking in the direction beside you, your bestfriend grips your forearm as she begins to ask did you see that and omg he winked at me. You eyes got focused back on Luke.

"I would like to say thanks for coming out tonight and we are going to start everything off with our new single."

With those words he steps back from the mic. The music begins to play, you glance to ashton then calum and then Mickey. You never thought you would ever have the chance of seeing them live but here you were front row.

_Hey-ey! Hey-ey! Hey-ey! Heyy!_

_Hey-ey! Hey-ey! Hey-ey! Heyy!_

Everyone started scream, you couldn't help but sing along.

_Simmer down, simmer down_

_They say we're too young now to amount to anything else_

_But look around_

_We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now_

_If you don't swim, you'll drown_

_But don't move, honey_

_You look so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

_And I know now That I'm so down_

_Your lipstick stain is a work of art_

_I got your name tattooed in an arrowed heart_

_And I know now_

_That I'm so down_

_Hey! Hey!_

You looked up at the stage and noticed Luke staring at you as he song along in the course. You thought your heart was going to beat out of your chest. As he continued to sing he smiled at you.

_Hey-ey! Hey-ey!_

_Hey-ey! Heyy!_

_Let's get out, let's get out_

_Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down_

_While I was out_

_I found myself alone just thinking_

_If I showed up with a plane ticket_

_And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it_

_Would you wanna run away too?_

_Cause I really want is you_

_You look so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

_And I know now_

_That I'm so down_

_I made a mixtape stream out of '94_

_I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor_

_And I know now_

_That I'm so down_

_Hey! Hey!_

Again with the course, Luke brought his attention to you, you swore you could have been dreaming but looking around at everything you new you weren't. You kept singing along enjoying everything.

_Hey-ey! Hey-ey!_

_Hey-ey! Heyy!_

_You look so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

_And I know now_

_That I'm so down_

_Your lipstick stain is a work of art_

_I got your name tattooed in an arrowed heart_

_And I know now_

_That I'm so down_

_Hey! Hey-ey! Hey-ey! Hey-ey! Heyy!_

_You look so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

_And I know now_

_That I'm so down_

_Your lipstick stain is a work of art_

_I got your name tattooed in an arrowed heart_

_And I know now_

_That I'm so down_

_Hey! Hey!_

......

The concert was soon over, you wished it could have lasted forever but you knew that they had probably had other shows to do. You just cant get the image of Luke singing all his solos and looking at you. You felt so insecure at that moment but you didn't care. As you were leaving the venue one of the guards stopped you. You got nervous thinking you have done something wrong, he gestured for you to follow him which you did. He led you back stage were you stood in front of a door that read 5 Seconds Of Summer. You began to get nervous, as the man opened the door for you. You eyes landed on all four boys sitting around.

"Hey, I'm Calum" Calum spoke up as he walked up to you.

You continued to stand awkwardly at the door not knowing what to say. As it was Luke's turn to come up to you. You noticed a little smile on his face as he stretched out his hand to you. His blue eyes sparkled as he looked at you.

"Luke, this is the girl you were starring at during the whole concert" Ashton speaks up, your face turns a bright red.

"Shut Up!" Luke snaps.

You feel a little embarrassed but as minutes pass you soon feel more confortable around each of them. But as you were trying to get to know the rest of the boys; as you know everything possible to know. Luke kept interrupting as he asked you questions, as the first question that came out of his mouth was:

Do you have a boyfriend?

That question was something no one has ever asked as you have tried keeping your personal life on the down low but looking up into his blue eyes you could feel as you could open up to him.

"No" you answered truthfully. Luke had a smile that grew bigger and bigger as he looked at you. You checked your phone and noticed you were late getting home. You soon said your goodbyes as you were heading for the door you heard someone mutter your name.

"Julianne, can i walk you out?" You see Luke standing there awkwardly, but you nod wanting to spend more time with him. He follows you out the door, leaving the venue you stand on the sidewalk waiting for your mom.

"Great concert" you praise him.

"Thanks."

After that the conversation soon drifted to either of you saying nothing.

"Julianne, i think you are a very beautiful girl."

You look over to see Luke starring at you. You blushed under his gaze, you noticed your mothers car coming closer to where you are standing. He quickly asked you for your number as you handed him your phone, he soon handed it back to you as your mom pulled up. As you were about to get in you heard Luke yell your name, you turned around as he walked up to you. He kissed you cheek before running back into the venue. You got into the car ignoring all your mom's questions but thinking of Luke singing to you and kissing you on the cheek, has to be the best night of your life.


	10. Michael || (Y/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh god he is so dead."

You were getting everything ready for when you husband would finally come home. Your son has been quite in his room since Michael left when you returned from work. You knew he had some stuff to do with the guys and you were thankful you were able to figure out a schedule.

But mostly at this time your son, Noah, would be downstairs begging you to answer some of his curious questions. Or to even help him with something that his is stuck on. You waited a little whole longer and still nothing.

Your mind wondered to what could have happened, did Michael fuss at h before you arrived home making him stay in his room. But as you remember Michael's posture when he left he seem to be edgy about something.

Oh god.

You rushed up to Noah's room to find him still in contact as the door opened. His little figure stayed placed in front of the TV as he seemed focused. A ball cap was placed on his head, that's weird.

You knew for a fact Noah never wore a ball cap, no matter how much you begged him to play baseball. His father placed so many lies into his head scaring the poor child of the sport.

"Noah?"

"Hey mommy." His voice was still as precious every time you heard it.

He never turned to face you. "Noah, baby you have to take off the ball cap it's all most time for dinner."

"Daddy says I can't."

Now you were dead on curious as to what Michael has done. You walked over to Noah turning him to face you as you examined him. One point in time Michael has left the guys draw on him giving him tattoos as his defense was that he told him wanted to me like his daddy.

You loved Michael but his ideas and choices were a little out there. Noah tried willing away from you but you weren't having it. Your hand slipped up removing the cap from his head.  
You muttered grabbing your son's hand and pulling him to the bathroom.

You tried your best to rinse it out but him being Michael it was permanent. Noah began to whine as you kept scrubbing his head as you muttered how dead his father was going to be.

As you knew it wasn't coming out you placed a towel around your son's hair and told him to go to his room. Looking up Michael stood in the bathroom doorway smiling as his son passed. But his express soon changed as he saw you.

"Hey babe."

"I can't believe you." You muttered getting up from the bathroom floor. "Dying are son's hair orange. Michael he is only fucking four."

"Swear jar." Michael spoke with a smirk.

You glared to him, as he soon removed his smirk.

"It will only last awhile. He said he wanted it."

"Michael every time you get Noah to agree to your crazy ideas you always say he wanted it." Crossing your arms you were showing him you weren't playing this game with him.

He promised you that he would never die Noah's hair any color but here your son is running around with organ hair looking like chuckie from rugrats.

"But you have to admit he looks adorable." Michael stepped closer to you as he pulled you against his chest. You were refusing on giving in to him.

"Dye you hair the same color and all will be forgiven."

"Do I really have too, I've been kinda digging this red color." He seemed to pout but you stood your ground causing him to agree and mutter he'll be back.

Following in the next few days. Noah was off to spend a day with his father. As you called them to come downstairs you couldn't help but giggle. Noah was dressed in the same outfit as Michael as they both walked down the stairs. Everything about them were so similar and even with out the outfits and hair color they still looked like twins.

"Aw my boys." You spoke in a baby voice causing Michael to roll his eyes.

"You better be happy I love you. Because I know for a damn sure the guys are going to get a kick out of this." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Swear jar." You smirked.


	11. Ashton || Rachael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well look who showed up."

Rushing was the only thing to do now, being late wasn't tolerated by your Ballet teacher. Tonight was the big show and you were the main dancer and it would be hell if you weren't there let alone late, which you already are. Making a quick checklist in your head you grab everything and rush out of your apartment. Being London has changed everything, but you had to move her to further your Ballet career but you are truly missing your home back in Australia.

Not paying attention to anything as you proceed to rush towards the center. You hear someone yell at you to watch output not listening to you keep rushing, then the sound of a car horn goes off making you look towards the direction. You freeze not moving as you feel someone grip your wrist as they pull you out of the direction of the car.

"You alright? God, why didn't you listen to me when I yelled at you to stop?"

You look to notice a guy questioning you. His eyes are breath taking, he continues to rant at you as you stand there staring at him not knowing what to say. He waves his hand in front of your face, you snap out of your gaze and soon realize that you're are so much later for your Ballet Show. You look to make sure no cares are coming as you soon head towards the place where the show will be happening. You ignore the guys yells and calls for you as you rush into the building, running towards the dressing room you hurry up and get dressed in your attire.

"Well look who showed up."

You turn quickly around to see Mrs. Landon your ballet teacher standing in the doorway. You swallow the lump in your throat as she proceeds to walk towards you.

"Rachael, my dear I have told you this dance tonight is very important. My son has flown from Australia to watch this dance and I will not have you here to mess it up!" She snaps.

You nod. Knowing that she gets nervous at shows and that you wouldn't want her to have a panic attack as last time. She hurries away as someone came in and told her that her son has arrived at the show. Worrying who this son is but remembering that her last marriage was ruined as the husband found another woman well maybe she is just a stripper but she is still someone right?

"Places everyone" you hear someone yell.

You fix yourself as you rush to the stage and stand in your spot as you take a deep breath to calm yourself. The music starts to play as the curtains open, here goes nothing.

....

After the show, you felt every proud of everyone standing to their feet cheering as the curtain closed. You walked off the show smiling at what went through your head the whole time. The light haired boy that saved your life. His eyes stayed in your mind as you danced. Everyone congratulated you as you did them.

You gathered around your teacher as she announced her son will be joining the class for a little while, as to he needs to learn something. You wondered was her son just as rude as she was or was he different. Everyone oohed as he walked in but you couldn't see him, she introduced him saying, Ashton. You were curious as to his looks.

"Rachael!"

You jumped as she yelled your name, you squeezed your way through everyone as you soon faced to face with the guy that saved you. Your heartbeat skyrocketed as he looked at you. His smile made the dimples on his cheeks to pop, you blushed.

"This is Ashton your new dance partner, everyone else follows me I have something else to show you as Ashton and Rachael get to know one another."

You glance up to see him still staring.

"Thanks for earlier."

"No problem, it isn't every day I save a beautiful girl from an oncoming car, every day," he says with a giggle.

"Every day that my new dance partner is the handsome guy that saved me."

His lips press to your cheek, the sweet gesture made you blush. "I will always be there to save you, no matter what it is."


	12. Ashton || Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry Ashton that I'm not some fucking whore that will do anything you want them too!"

You stared at him, not believing what you were looking at but as you looked to her you knew that what you thought was going on is what exactly happened. You always believed he was better than this but seeing as she gets off the ground proves that he is as low as everyone else. She adjusts herself before walking past you, you watch as he pulls up his boxers and pants before heading past you.

"What the hell was that Ashton?" you tell making sure to grab everyone else's attention.

"What did it look like?" he snaps, you watch as his eyes stare at you.

That look has nothing behind it. That what you are to him, nothing. You can believe he thinks all of this shit he is doing is okay but it clearly isn't.

"You have a fucking girlfriend!"

"Yes but my 'girlfriend'" he says putting air quotes around girlfriend. "Wouldn't help in that department."

You watch as he turns back around and starts heading towards where ever he was going.

"Sorry Ashton that I'm not some fucking whore that will do anything you want them too!" you fire back.

"Oh really well let me ask Luke what happened last weekend."

He turns around back to you, you feel a lump grow in your throat as he stares at you.

"Well wasn't it that same weekend the same girl that just gave you a blowjob you fuck her in her parent's bed?" you question.

He doesn't say anything as he stares at you. He thinks he's got shit on you but you always know everything. His face holds no expression, you feel his hand grip your wrist as he pulls you into the room where you found him and the girl. As he drags you in and closes the door you are forcefully shoved up against it.

"Where the hell did hear that?"

"Ash you think you are only that kind find out things and let's just say your little whore likes to brag about what she has done" you answer back.

He holds you against the door, you know his anger is waiting to overlap but as he takes a deep breath you are shocked at his calming state. "If my girlfriend acted like girlfriends sometimes this shit wouldn't happen," he mutters.

"Well if my boyfriend wasn't such a whore I wouldn't have to act like this" you snap.

He doesn't say anything as he leans into you. You try to protest his actions but as his lips meet yours you can't help but kiss back. He presses his hips against you as you slip your fingers into his hair. The kiss gets more intense as you let his younger enter your mouth. As you continue to let his you tongue explore your mouth you feel him against you. You pull away from him, knowing exactly what he wants but you know that after what has just happened you are not going that far with him.

"Wanna help me out?" he asks. You glance down to his pants and start to blush.

"Ashton" you scowled. "You know I don't do that kind of thing."

"Well, a guy can try, too," he says with a chuckle as he steps away from you.

"You try way too much. You kinky little shit" you saying giggling.

"You know you love it."

"Nope but I do love you!" you mutter as you peck him on the lips and head out of the room leaving him to himself.


	13. Luke || Annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm half a heart without you

You and your boyfriend Luke decided on taking a little walk in the park after his band practice. He clutches your hand tightly in his before swinging your intertwined hands back and forth. You start giggling, he kisses you on the cheek as you guys continue walking through the little park. You see kids swinging and parents socializing with each other. You look up at Luke knowing he is the one that you want to spend the rest of your life with. He smiles at you, you feel like everything is complete when he is around. Continuing walking you guys begin talking about everything; from his band practice to how your classes are going. He congratulates you after telling him about your grade on your final exam. You notice a familiar person standing near the exit. When his eyes land on you, you feel all the pain you did when you guys were together. A sly smirk crosses his face, he begins walking towards you guys. You stop walking, Luke looks to you puzzled.

"Can we go the other way?" you question.

"Annie what's wrong?" he asks.

As you were about to answer him you attention got drawn at you ex Jacob yelling your name. Luke looks to you then the guy walking closer to you guys. But as you turn to walk away from Jacob finally makes his way to you.

"Well look who it is my virgin ex-girlfriend" Jacob speaks up.

You just know that this isn't going to end well speciously if he is going to keep bringing up the past. "Not anymore" you finally speak up.

"What? Who was the lucky piece of shit?" He says with a chuckle.

You feel Luke let go of your hand. "I was" he states.

Jacob begins laughing, you see Luke tense up. You knew this wasn't going to end in a good way, but you knew that if you were out enough Jacob would find you and ruin every relationship that you've had before Luke.

"See here mate, Annie isn't the brightest crayon in the box if you know what I mean and let's just say that your relationship will end as fast as ours did. She just can't help herself when it comes to the guy." Jacob speaks up. You swallow the lump in your throat, this confrontation just isn't the best thing to happen right now.

"Luke can we please go home?" you begin to beg. He looks at you before turning back to the guy. Shockingly he grabs your hand and drags you to the exit, seeing Jacob stand there laughing proves that this isn't over. That was always his plan to find you and end any point of happiness you have. As you guys reach your apartment you know by the way Luke is acting there is going to be a fight.

"I'm sorry" you speak up. You feel the tears rimming your eyes.

"Babe, why are you sorry? I'm sorry I didn't stay and beat the shit out of that guy" Luke speaks up.

You begin to laugh, knowing that violence isn't always the answer but seeing as he would defend you in any situation makes you heart swell with joy. He wraps his arms around you. This was home this what happiness was and you knew this happiness would never leave.

"I'm half a heart without you" you mutter.

"I'm nothing without you" Luke answers back as he kisses your forehead.


	14. Luke || Jemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're implying I'm a whore?"

L U K E

She must think I'm insane if she believes I'm going to let her go out looking like some whore. I make my way to the bathroom to find her standing there in her short dress. I clearly remember that dress, as that's the exact dress she wore the night we met. I knew what went through my mind as she walked around the party, just thought of having her underneath me as I took her anyway I wanted was what I pictured and dreamt of.

But I have that now and I'm not going to let some other guy thinking the exact damn thing. She smiles at me as if that will ease my anger. I stare blankly at her as I eye her out fit. She stops whatever she is doing and turns to me. "What?" she questions crossing her arms over her very noticeable cleavage.

"You know damn well what" I speak up. We have discussed outfit choices before and the same answer always comes out if her mouth, you are not my father. I'm quite happy with that one but not with this attire. I walk out of the bathroom feeling as I know exactly where this is going.

"Oh I clearly dont, enlighten me please" she says with a hint of sarcasm.

"You need to change into something not so revealing" I state gesturing to her chest.

"I'm just going out with the girls, nothing will happen" she states stepping closer to me. I back away knowing her sexual favors wouldn't fix this fucking problem.

"I know what guys are thinking when girls where stuff like this, and I don't want them thinking that about you."

"Why so damn overprotective? I don't want no one else!" she says raising her voice. "I have you, Luke just trust me."

"How can I trust you when to dress like a whore?" I yell out of frustration, she knows how I feel but clearly it means Jack shit to her.

"You're implying I'm a whore?" I stand there fully not able to answer that question. My body soon gets a mind of it's own as my head begins to nod. She huffs before storming out of the room.

"Thanks Luke, now I actually know what you think of me!" I hear her voice down the hall. I walk out of the room, trying to come up with the best option to stop her from leaving. As I make my way to her she is slowly opening the door. I push it back, swiftly locking it. "You're not leaving."

"Your such a jackass" she mummers as she pushes at my chest.

"Oh really you didn't feel that way earlier today."

"You weren't acting like this, I don't understand why you're being like this" she shouts as she gestures to me.

I understand why I'm acting like this but I couldn't just come out and tell her. She wouldn't want to hear such a thing like this in this time, I can't really form the words myself. "You never fucking explain anything, go to hell."

I watch as she pushes past me and heads upstairs, not wasting anytime of chucking her shoes in my direction. Thankfully dodging them, I know I pissed her off, but I wasn't going to let her leave like that. If she left mad at me she wouldn't come back. I finally think of the words that she needs to hear before heading upstairs.

Opening the bedroom door I see her sitting up in the bed with a book in her hands. She doesn't look up at me, or even yet want to acknowledge me. I sigh knowing a lot of making up is coming soon. I crawl into the bed laying my head on her lap. I reach for the book pulling it out of her hands and placing it beside me. "Babe?" I question glancing up at her.

She doesn't look at me as she keeps her eyes locked forward. I reach grabbing her hand in mine, bringing it to my lips as I leave a little kiss on the back of her hand. Her eyes soon look down at me, I know she is mad but this needs to be said. "There is a reason behind my actions." I speak up. "I would have never guessed" she states rolling her eyes. Her hands soon begin playing in my hair. It was something that she loved doing but never admire to it.

"I love you" I finally speak the words. She stops her actions as her eyes get wide. "Luke Hemmings did you just say you love me?" she questions. I nod, I sit up in the bed to where I'm facing her. A smile soon spreads across her beautiful face. She doesn't say anything as she moves closer to me. She places herself on my lap with her legs wrapped around my waist. "I love you too" she says before placing her lips on mine.


	15. Michael || Julissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let her go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't the best, I am sorry

You knew your ex was waiting for you. This has to be the hundredth time he has hunted you down and made you whimper back into some area he isn't able to get into. Luckily for you that you were close to a bathroom, as you rushed in you heard his demanding voice yelling for you to come out. You started backing up not realizing why he is still coming after you. You ended it two years ago but he still hasn't gotten the picture. Being mentally and physically abused you soon leant when enough is enough.

Daniel really never understood no or even what breaking up meant. You stood back as you felt tears streaming down your face. This is what he wanted, he always wanted you to fear him so that you could go back. Well not this time. He isn't going to haunt you and demand for you to come back or something might happen. It wasn't his choice in what you've done it's always been yours and you decided to end it. Wiping your eyes you unlock the door before stepping out.

He grabs your forearm dragging you to him. "Haven't you learnt that I don't give up that easy." He snaps.

"Haven't you learnt that I broke up with you!"

You feel his grip get tighter at your choice of words. A whimper escapes your lips and you know that their is doing to be a bruise in where he is gripping you. You close your eyes trying to not let him see the pain he is causing you.

"You fucked up on that one Julissa!" you know with those words always comes more abuse but as his hand hasn't made contact with your face or body in anyway you decide to open your eyes.

You notice a guy holding onto Daniel's wrist before his hand was able to make contact with your face. You were puzzled at his random appearance but yet thankful for it. His hair wasn't the same shade normal people died their hair but that never mattered anyway.

"Let her go" He speaks up.

You were shocked at Daniel soon losing grip on your arm. As you get out of his hold you begin to rub the reddened area. He gives the guy one last stare before looking at you. "Julissa you are damn lucky he was here!" With those last words he walks way leaving you and the mystery guy. You let out a sigh of relief as he soon leaves. You looks towards the guy that has saved you from your abusive ex.

"Thanks, um whats your name?" You ask looking up towards him.

He doesnt lose sight of Daniel, you wonder why he saved you from him and what does he have against him as well. He looks to you but doesnt say anything.

"Michael" he mutters before turning away from you. You watch as he walks away.

....

Ever since that day Daniel hasnt came near you or even tried getting a hold of you. That Michael guy saved you from what you believed would have been your death. You never seen him there or anywhere around again and you knew if you ever saw him again you would thank him for saving you and helping you live life without dealing with something so crazy.


	16. Luke || Amber

You sit nervously in your bedroom. You knew he would be home any minute now. The thought of telling him made your stomach churn, it was something that you both have talked about once before but he always was soon to change the topic. The sound of the front door opening made your nerves rise, his voice ringed throughout the house as he called your name. You placed your hands on your lap, the idea just stayed in your mind, you thought of many things that he would say or even worse do with the new information that would be coming his way in a matter of seconds. As you were about to answer the bedroom door opened. Revealing a worried eyed Luke, his hard expression soon softened as his eyes landed on you. You looked away, his intense gaze too much for you. You could feel his eyes stayed focused on you. You soon looked up at him, they kept their focus, you couldn't look away not this time. A smile soon grew on his face as he started heading towards you. You stayed seated on the bed, not really wanting to move. You were afraid that any sudden movement would cause you another trip to the bathroom to depose of yet any source left in your stomach. You felt a sudden dip in the bed, indicating he has placed himself near you.

"You okay?" His soft voice whispered.

You sit in silence not wanting to explain anything, well not yet anyways, you try to convince as well as him that you are perfectly fine. You sighed knowing that the truth would have to come out sooner or later.

"You are never quiet. Something must be up."

"Luke I'm fine, Did I," you say trying to reassure him.

"I don't believe you." He grabbed your hand in his, "did I do something?"

You don't answer as you knew that you both did something. The pain that was laced in his voice makes your heart sink as many options of his expression towards the information that keeps swimming around in your head. This situation as you think is the best way to refer to it. You look away from him as you weren't able to look at him much longer. His expression soon fell with each passing silence. "Amber, what did I do?"

"It's not what you did, it's....um....what we did."

"We?" His hand soon releases yours as his presence soon leaves from beside you. "You're kidding right?"

"Luke I-I" You began to stutter as your nerves started to get the best of you. "Did you call Michael?"

Michael? Why does he want me to call Michael?

"Does he know?" He questions.

"Why do he need to know?"

"Because it's his child you're pregnant with."

What?! You look at look wide-eyed as his facial expression stays stern. You were shocked by his outburst and comment, you never had sex with Michael that you can remember. You have only been with Luke on that intimate level and he knows that. "You think I don't know?" His voice gets louder with each spoken word. He soon starts to laugh, you look on shocked, where has this humor come from and why is he showing his funny side now? His laughter soon dials down. He looks at you with the look of disgust, that look was something you would never think would be staring at you. Your face pales, your mouth goes dry as he steps closer to you.

"What are you talking about?" You ask, not really understanding what he is talking about.

The distance between you guys gets smaller as he leans towards you. Your heart beat quickens, you watch from the corner of your eye as he leans to whisper in your ear. "Oh, baby I know more than you think I do." Before you can say anything or even turn to touch him he moves away. Staring at him you soon watch his every move carefully. He knows more than I think he does......the statement worries you, as to what does he know? He reaches into the pocket of his jeans and pulls out his phone, you watch as he types away at something before holding it up to his ear. Your heart sinks at the mention of his name, you soon move off the bed as you rush to where Luke is standing, swiftly grabbing the phone from his hand you end the call before tossing it on the bed.

"Going to explain or should I?"

"Luke, I really don't know what you are talking about and this kid isn't Michael's...it's you."

His humor soon returns with his dry laughter. The sound of the laugh makes your stomach churn, it is a sickening sound. "You need to stop making me laugh." He states in between laughs. He soon stops as he looks at you, you crossed your arms across your chest as you have gotten tired of his lack of respect. "Oh, your serious."

"I know you are smarter then this Amber but seems I'll have to be the one to refresh that memory of yours. You might want to sit down for this one." You follow his command and take a seat on the edge of the bed.

You watch as he starts to pace back and forth, this was something he never did even if he was extremely mad. With each pace, his frustration seems to grow more and more. "I was leaving to go visit a friend. You were home alone with clearly nothing to do so I talked to Ashton, Michael, and Calum to see if they would invite you to do something."

Your mind slips into the cold memory of that night:

"Amber come on!" Calum started to whine as you rejected the urge to go to a party without Luke.

"I can't go, not without Luke being here."

You hated how he left, you knew this day was coming when he wanted to head somewhere. The fear of being alone slips in, it was something that you weren't comfortable with, something that stuck in the back of your mind. You were brought out of your thoughts as you were soon carried to the car waiting outside by Ashton. You cursed under breath at how they would get you somehow going where they wanted you too. They kept promising you that it was Luke's idea for you to go to the party but he was the one that told you never to go without him. But since he isn't here and he insisted why not have a little fun. As you approached the house the nerves sunk in, it was a party and it was a chance to loosen up just a little bit. Entering the house you were handed a red cup. Smirking to yourself you brought it to your lips downing the liquid. You heard Michael cheering and stating "She's ready to party!" as you were pushed through the crowd of drunken people. You were soon left alone as everyone found someone to dance with or just scurry off to a room with. You remember your first party with Luke, it was the most fun you ever had and that was the night that-

"Hey Amber dance with me?" You look up to see Michael looking down at you.

You gave in as you took his outstretched hand, getting handed another red cup you decided to tip it back like you did the last one. Your head started to get a little dizzy but it wasn't so bad that you couldn't concentrate on something. You started to dance anyway your body wanted to move, you felt free and just that everything was going great. Your hips started to move, you felt someone place their hands on your hips pulling you close. You felt them behind you, you didn't care as you just danced not caring about anything. The person behind you started to kiss your neck as you continued to move against their front, you moaned as he found your sweet spot. You wanted to kiss the lips that made your skin tingle, you've turned around in there hold. Looking up you notice Michael who had a smirk on his face. You kissed him, taking the demand for everything, he slipped his tongue into your mouth as you moaned in satisfaction and pleasure. He pulled away from you, his breath ragged just as yours from the heated kiss.

"Wanna take this upstairs?" He whispered in your ear causing a shiver to go down your spine. You nod, he grabbed your hand and led you upstairs.

....

You stayed in shock. It all came back to you, the party, the most pleasurable sex with Michael. but one question goes through your mind. "How did you find out?"

"How did I find out my girlfriend was cheating on me with one of my best friends......hmmm......well my flight was canceled so I texted Calum who told me he took you to a party with the rest of the guys. But first, he cussed me out because he was trying to enjoy himself with some chick he met. But I got the address, finding the party I walked in looking for you. I swore that you were having an awful time without me but as Ashton said you headed upstairs. I walked up the steps to be soon flooded with sounds of you moaning. The phrases Don't stop, Oh god, Michael....faster please, were heard quite frankly, I was pissed, Amber. But seeing as you are now pregnant with his child proves that this wasn't going to work."

You tried to reach for his hand but he pulled away, he looked devastated. That night was a mistake, it was fuzzy for so long nothing made since as Michael flirted with you. You never add the to topics together until now. He reached past you and grabbed his phone off the bed and typed away once more before placing it up to his ear. "She's all yours." With those words he hung up, he looked back at you once before walking out the bedroom. You wished and hoped he would come back but with the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut proved he would never be back.


End file.
